The present invention relates to a computer aided design system, for displaying block diagrams (i.e. diagrams containing a plurality of boxes, and connecting lines), of the type comprising a data input device, a processing unit, a memory device and an output device for displaying text and graphics.
The term "box" as used herein is intended to mean any shape or feature of such a diagram other than a line, and is not intended to be restricted to boxes of generally rectangular shape. Boxes will usually have associated text, and this is generally located within the box.